The Subject
by Keira Higurashi
Summary: Aspiring writer Kagome Higurashi has no experience whatsoever in love. So bringing her worst enemy, InuYasha, into the picture was supposed to give her the proper inspiration. Uh, the 'falling in love' part wasn't exactly in the deal.
1. Blame

**Title:**** The Subject**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**** Aspiring writer Kagome Higurashi has no experience whatsoever in love. So bringing her worst enemy, InuYasha, into the picture was supposed to give her the proper inspiration. Let's just say she got way more than she had bargained for.**

**Disclaimer –**

**Kei: I do not own InuYasha!**

**Justin Bieber: Yeah! Even me, the most popular girl— I mean chipmunk— I mean—**

**Kei: . . . Just . . . shut up . . . you don't own anything either (THANK GOD). And here's a fun question for you reviewers! What do you think of Justin Bieber?**

**His songs suck.**

**His voice reminds you of Alvin and the Chipmunks.**

**His fan girls will probably be the death of everyone.**

**All of the above**

**Other.**

"—and then, suddenly, out of nowhere, from behind her . . . Nah. Backspace, backspace, backspace . . . He grabbed her out of nowhere and then punched . . . his lips to hers . . . ? Backspace . . . 'I love you, Airi!' 'OMG, my heart knew it was you when I first met you, Aram—' . . . BACKSPACE, BACKSPACE, BACKSPACE!" I groaned then repeatedly hit my head against the computer screen.

Why did romance stories have to be so . . . _difficult_?

I mean, you have to avoid making the plot cliché and the whole thing flufftastic, but you still have to make sure it has feelings?

How people make a living out of it beats me.

But then again, I was never the romance type of person. Sure I enjoy reading it and all, but if I had a choice, action and adventure would be the only thing I write.

So, you're probably wondering why I would even try writing a romance in the first place. Feel free to blame my brother. While we're at it, blame the library too. If it wasn't for the library, the novel contest wouldn't have existed. If it wasn't for my _wonderful_ brother (note the sarcasm), I would be oblivious to this whole contest business. Just think about it. I could have been typing away happily on my computer, writing a perfectly bloody gore scene, right where I should be.

Well, actually, I could have written in the action category of the contest . . . if it wasn't for my cat, Buyo. Because of _him_ I was late to sign up for the category of my choice. It wasn't my fault that I didn't know _chocolate_ was bad for cats too. I had to scrub all morning to get my _Milky Way_ off the floor.

Then maybe it was chocolate that I should blame for its toxic-to-cats quality. . . .

Frustrated and hungry, I turned the computer off, not even bothering to save the lousy draft. Buyo lifted his head with a questioning expression then let it fall back to his crossed paws lazily. I huffed.

"Stupid little. . ." I grumbled. "This is your fault, too." He sneezed in response. I don't know if this makes me crazy, but it almost sounded like some retort. I narrowed my eyes. "Well! No treats for you," I said, putting an emphasis on treats.

His ears perked up right away. I smirked as I pulled a bone-shaped treat from out of my pocket. I then turned my back on him and opened the door. "Oh, I'm starting to close the door. . . ." I slowly began pulling the knob, keeping Buyo within my line of vision. His head was raised. "It's getting close now. . . ." He hopped off the bed. "I hope Buyo doesn't mind letting go of this baby. I mean, after all. Treat time _is_ his favorite time of day." I sighed trying to hold my laughter in. Before I knew it, there he was, staring right at my left hand. With an even wider smirk, I threw it into the laundry room. He bolted for it. Right as his jaws caught the treat, I slammed the door on him.

His outraged shrieks were muffled from the door, more so from my laughter.

As I sat down on the kitchen stool, my mom raised an eyebrow at me. "Did anything happen up there?"

"Oh, _you know_," I said while hiding a smug smile from view, "just playing around with the cat."


	2. Educational, Maybe

**Author's Note:**** I'm back. I haven't updated this recently since my Vampire Slayer story. *shudders* I'm scaring myself…**

**So, have any of you ever heard of nigahiga? He's the reason I spend a fairly large amount of time on the computer. That guy is a comic GENIUS. Check him out on YouTube.**

**Just a little question for you, reviewers! Did anyone notice the names from the last chapter when Kagome was writing her novel? Guess what movie/TV show/anime/book they're from!**

**Reviews –**

**purduepup: Honestly, I didn't expect you to review. O.o But it's nice to see you around again. ^^ Yeah, Kagome is interesting, but at the same time able to relate to people (I think). LOL I have mini wars with my dog because she hates me (but miraculously she doesn't when I feed her)…. Your awesomeness never ceases to amaze me *o*.**

**Title:**** The Subject**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**** Aspiring writer Kagome Higurashi has no experience whatsoever in love. So bringing her worst enemy, InuYasha, into the picture was supposed to give her the proper inspiration. Let's just say she got way more than she had bargained for.**

**Disclaimer –**

**Kei: I do not own InuYasha! **

**Rumiko Takahashi: Okay, that's all I needed to hear. *leaves room***

**Kei: PHEW! Now that she's gone, here's the truth! I OWN INUYASHA!**

**Rumiko Takahashi: *from intercom* I heard that.**

**Kei: Crap.**

**Leon: I told you so.**

**Kei: I hate you…**

**Leon: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play Farmville on Facebook. **

_**Two minutes later.**_

**Leon: *staring at computer screen while holding a scythe* It's been nearly four hours, and my blueberries aren't ready to harvest… and neither are my sheep.**

**Kei: *sweatdrop***

**WARNING:**** Some language, pitiful attempts at humor, and bashing of successful people (except Michael Jackson).**

As I sat down on the kitchen stool, my mom raised an eyebrow at me. "Did anything happen up there?"

"Oh, _you know_," I said while hiding a smug smile from view, "just playing around with the cat."

**Educational . . . Maybe**

School.

Honestly, what _can_ I say about school that hasn't already been previously stated beforehand? As cliché as it sounds, I have to admit that school sucks. It takes up precious writing time that I _could have_, but don't have. And I could really use it, considering I haven't written one page in that godforsaken novel.

I'm not a very popular person either. For some reason they've got something against me. I guess those popular kids don't take too kindly to people that speak their mind when they feel it's necessary.

Especially to a certain cocky, pig-headed, stubborn, playboy dumb ox named InuYasha. If you couldn't guess from all the adjectives depicted to describe him, we're mortal enemies. He's the main reason my school is the most hellish place on earth.

When girls aren't drooling over him, they're making out with him in the hallways, and trust me, it isn't pretty. They're almost sucking their faces off of each other. It's gag-inducing.

Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating slightly, but it seems whenever I see him around he's playing tongue-tag with a bleached blonde. Sometimes I think he's purposely trying to make me show the whole school what I ate for breakfast.

But whenever I don't see him accompanied by some girl he picked up on the way to school, he's being a complete jerk. And his rebuttals suck. A typical conversation would usually go as the following:

"Nerd."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Retard."

"No, _you're_ the retard."

"Don't turn this on me!"

"Oh, but I already did."

But on lighter matters, I at least had a best friend . . . sort of. It's a complicated relationship.

Kikyo was the new girl a few years back. I decided it was my duty to be the nice one and helped her around the school. She was okay, so I chose to befriend her. It was the first year of high school that she showed her true colors.

She started hanging out with the more popular kids. That meant leaving me in the dust. Kik however didn't seem to mind. I sure as hell did.

Of course, she would hang out with me occasionally. But I soon found out she just wanted a way to get closer to InuYasha (I still fail to see the logic in that). It was when she excitedly came up to me and stated that she was going out with the enemy that I started questioning her mental stability. Did she find some sort of thrill in that?

When InuYasha dumped her was a different story. I apparently seemed to be the only one who was her shoulder to cry on. So now since I'm the only one who knows that she actually loses her cool sometimes, she has to watch me carefully in case I ever had the sudden impulse to gossip.

But when I think about it, she's the only one I can really go to when I have problems. That doesn't necessarily mean she actually listens to me, but it's nice to let it out on someone who doesn't care either way.

I also think I'm the one who knows the most about her. Shockingly, she has a dark side.

And trust me, it doesn't include cookies.

She lies, she cheats, and she manipulates. I only experienced a taste of it, but it's enough to shock. I'm sure if just any dimwit happened upon her they'd be traumatized.

I hurried down the stairs (nearly tripping over that creaky one) and shoved a piece of toast down. My mom shook her head in disappointment. "Dear, you really need to learn to plan ahead."

_That'll be the day._ I muttered mentally before bursting out the door and running for the school.

As I stood before the doorway of the classroom I straightened out my skirt and with my chin held high walked in.

"Higurashi, you're late."

I winced. "Sorry, sensei…" My sense of pride and most of my courage seemed to elope and run away to Vegas while they ditched me back in Japan with only the disapproving stares of my classmates for company.

I quickly hurried to my desk and slid low in the seat in embarrassment.

Ayumi, who sat next to me, gave me a pity look, then whispered, "One hundred yen that Hojo gives you some sort of slippers to help your back." She smiled.

I smirked back at her. "Deal. It's going to be tea that helps a cold."

I felt a poke at my back and turned to glare at Hojo, who seemed oblivious to the holes I was burning into his face.

"Higurashi-san, I'm glad you made it! I just got you some—"

_Tea, tea, TEA!_ I mentally chanted, as if that would help me win my bet.

As his hand started reaching into his bag, I started leaning over his desk, almost a few inches away from Hojo. When I could see he had clasped something, I clenched my fists in anticipation.

Maybe that annoying kid could actually do something right for a change. Just maybe I could win this bet. Just maybe I could win _something _for once and not be disappointed—

"—slippers that are said to help a bad back!"

Oh for crying out loud.

"Crap." I cursed under my breath as I took the slippers from his grasp and stuffed it in my bag. "_Thanks_, Hojo. Thanks a lot."

Hojo just replied cheerfully with a "Your welcome!"

Ayumi snickered and held out her hand. I grudgingly gave the money to her, muttering, "Shit . . . third time this week!"

And so class continued. Despite sensei's attempts at making history interesting, all of the information was going into what I call the 'crap disposal' part of the brain.

_Blah, blah, blah, something about knights, blah, blah, blah—_

Ooh, torture devices? I wouldn't mind learning some of _that_.

But right when they were talking about the iron maiden and right when I was starting to actually listen, the bell rang.

I could swear school was trying to mock me. It was sucking what little fun the world had to offer into the bottomless pit of _education_ and _discipline._ What else was school trying to achieve? Make people believe that geometry will get you somewhere?

Funny.

Hate to burst their bubble, but people who are successful in this world didn't exactly use angles and fractions to get to where they were now. Hadn't they ever listened to one of their speeches? It's completely obvious.

Still not getting what I'm saying? Let's dumb this down a little, shall we?

What they say: I used perseverance, hard work, my friends and family for support, and an education, of course. Without all these things, I'd be nothing.

Translation: I knocked out the competition and if I knew I was losing I brought all of those suckers down with me. Hard work? Puh-lease. You manipulate others to do that crap. But I'd like to thank all the little people. You were the tools I used to crush everyone's dreams. Oh, and I am _totally_ all for the death penalty. And uh . . . abortion is bad. Yeah . . . and Dora the Explorer is a good influence on our children.

Of course, this doesn't apply to everyone, like Michael Jackson for example. I swear, if his voice had an appearance, it'd look like Adonis. . . .

I groaned. Thriller was going to be stuck in my head for a week! Darn me and my love for the King of Pop. . . .

"Hey, that's a nice mask. Oh, wait, that's your face."

This day just couldn't get any better, could it?

"Very funny, _InuYasha_."

**Preview (Because I'm Nice ^^):**

_There are three things I hate about guys._

_**Number 1: **__They don't listen. It's like their brain takes a vacation when they need it the most._

_**Number 2:**__ They're immature. I mean, there is nothing wrong with manners. I'm sorry, but sane girls do not get turned on from watching someone burp and/or break wind._

_**And number 3**__: The worst one of all. _They steal all of my comfort food._ No matter what, guys, you _DO NOT _repeat _DO NOT_ steal a girl's comfort food. That is a low blow and will be considered a felony in their book._


End file.
